Conventionally, there is known a projector type vehicle lamp that is configured to irradiate light from a light source located behind a projection lens forward through the projection lens.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 29830 discloses a configuration of a vehicle lamp, in which a peripheral edge of a projection lens is formed with an upright wall surface having a greater longitudinal inclination angle than the front surface of the projection lens.